Farseer Nobundo
Farseer Nobundo is a Shamanistic member of the Broken and one of the most tragic heroes of his race. He is a member of the Earthen Ring, representing the Alliance for the order, and the leader Shaman Brotherhood of the Draenei. History Nobundo was once a Vindicator, the fiercest of Draenei Paladins. He lived with the Draenei on the world of Draenor. Then, the Orcs betrayed the Draenei and began to commit a genocide against them. The Draenei cities fell -- Karabor and Farahlon. Finally, Shattrath City was all that remained. The Prophet Velen and most of the Draenei fled the city, leaving the Vindicators -- Nobundo among them -- to defend it. During the battle, a strang explosion occurred and the air was flooded with a mysterious red mist. This mist prevented Nobundo from accessing his abilities of the Holy Light. The tower he was standing upon collapsed, and he was engulfed in the rubble. He awoke some hours later to the sounds of screams. He dragged himself out of the debris and witnessed the massacre of Draenei women and children. Despite his desire to help the victims of the Orcs, Nobundo was helpless to stop the slaughter. He fled into Terrokar Forest, where he passed out and was found by other Draenei who had fled. They brought him north into Zangarmarsh, where he awoke and discovered that there were other survivors of the battle -- such as the comatose Akama. The Draenei who had been affected by the red mist had mutated and were dubbed the "Kokul" or "Broken". They were banished from the Draenei, and Nobundo's crystalline hammer was confiscated. For years, Nobundo prayed daily that he could return to the Light and that his nightmares of the massacre would cease. His prayers were not answered by the Light or by the Naaru but were instead answered by the Wind. As with the other races that have delved into Shamanism, the Wind spoke to Nobundo about the delicate balance of nature. Nobundo became the first of the Draenei Shamans. Invigorated by his new power, Nobundo sought out the Draenei. None would listen to him save one: the Prophet Velen, who foresaw in Nobundo the redemption of the Broken. Velen welcomed Nobundo into his inner circle. Nobundo began to train willing Draenei in the path of the Shaman. Nobundo accompanied Velen and the Draenei in their raid upon the Exodar and survived the crash on the Exodar. He remains primarily in the Exodar. Adventurers brought the young orphan Dornaa to meet him -- and he was surprised to discover substantial shamanistic abilities in the child. Nobundo asked the orphan matron in Shattrath that Dornaa be allowed to join him in the Exodar for training. Cataclysm When the Shattering occured, breaking the World Pillar of Azeroth, Nobundo joined the Earthen Ring to help heal the world. He joined Thrall, Aggra, and Muln Earthfury at the Maelstrom to mend the World Pillar. Later, he traveled to Mount Hyjal and witnessed the joining of Thrall and Aggra. Real World Farseer Nobundo is a character in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. He is also the central character in the short story "Unbroken". External Links *Wowpedia Category:Burning Crusade Characters Category:Cataclysm Characters Category:Broken Draenei Characters Category:Members of the Exodar Category:Inhabitants of the Exodar Category:Draenei Characters Category:Earthen Ring Members Category:Draenei Shaman Brotherhood Members Category:Alliance Characters Category:Warcraft Farseer Characters Category:Warcraft Paladin Characters Category:Warcraft Shaman Characters